Hyoga and Diana
by princessdianagreenleaf
Summary: It's about Hyoga...and his sister(me) Please R&R for ideas for chpt.2...I really need help...I don't know what else to write on it


A/N: I do not own any of the Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac characters but all others including the idea is mine...and I will keep writing on this...so please review and give me ideas...but this is pretty much about Hyoga...and his sister(me!) and how they live and try to find each other...kinda like a Seiya and Seika thing...

In Southern Russia a baby cry was heard….

"Hyoga, look it's your baby sister." Mother said looking down at the two year old on the floor.

"Sister, I take care of her all my myself." Hyoga, a 4-year-old blonde hair blue eyed boy said looking up at his sister.

"Hyoga, Mother has to take care of sissy for a while." Father said.

"Yes, Father." Hyoga said.

"Now run along and play." Mother said smiling.

"Okay Mother." Hyoga said slowly walking out of the room.

"What should we name her?" Mother asked.

"Diana." Father said looking at the baby.

"What a beautiful name." Mother smiled.

Two Years Later...

"Hyoga, Brother where are you?" Diana whined.

"Here Sister here I am." Hyoga said running in to the room.

"Where are mother and father?" Diana asked.

"I'll explain when you're older sister, I promise."

"Where are they?"

"They left." Hyoga said, "They're not coming back."

"Really." Diana said thinking her brother was joking.

But Hyoga wasn't joking, their mother wason a cruise ship when it sank and she had fallen under an unbreakable spell underwater, and their father had left with all the money, but it hurt Hyoga to much to tell his little sister.

"Diana, let's go to Babushka's(Russian for grandma) house."

"Babushka, Babushka Yay!" Diana cheered.

Hyoga had no choice but to smile at his little sister who had no clue what was going on...

6 years later...

"Brother..." Diana called.

"Yes Sister." Hyoga said.

"Tell me about Mother and Father, how did they die, I think I am old enough to know now."

"Sister, this really hurts me." Hyoga, now 12, said.

"Why?"

"It is very painful."

"I am here for you Brother." Diana said wrapping his arms around her older brother.

"Okay, here it goes." Hyoga said.

After about twenty minutes later...

"I see why you couldn't tell me, now I understand." Diana said wiping her eyes...

Later that night when their babushka had fallen asleep, Diana and Hyoga were outside two black cars pulled into the drive and snatched Hyoga and Diana away, but also leaving a note for their babushka telling them that they were in need of kids for a club and they would bring them back in two years but what they didn't know they were never going home...at least not in two years that were promised. The two siblings were in for a long time of physical work to become knights, the legendary goddess' Athena's Knights and Hyoga and Diana would not see each other they were to be seperated once they arrived at their destination until a year later...

A year later at a local orphanage in Tokyo...

"Welcome young lady." An older lady said

"Name is Diana, since I'm here is my brother Hyoga here perhaps." Diana, now 9, said.

"I think we do." The lady said, "By the way you can call me Misses."

"Hey Tatsuya, fetch Hyoga, will you?" Misses asked.

"Yes ma'am." Tatsuya said quickly before rushing off.

"Is he really here?" Diana asked.

"Yes, he arrived here a year ago, and he too asked if you were here."

"Ma'am I have -." Tatsuya started.

"BROTHER!" Diana shouted.

"SISTER!" Hyoga shouted running to his sister, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Diana said tears rolling down her eyes.

"Why are you crying sister, it has only been a year." Hyoga said.

"I missed you horribly, I lived in this really bad orphanage in Russia, it was so cold I was trained so hard, I cried every day"

"I'm so sorry." Hyoga said, "I've been here a long time and also have trained but I want you to meet some of my friends."

"Really." Diana said grabbing onto his hand and ran along with Hyoga.

"Shun, Kat, Seiya, Shiryu, I have someone for you to meet." Hyoga said running to his friends who were grouped under a cherry blossom tree.

"Yes, Hyoga, who is she?" Seiya asked, "She is mighty cute."

"This is my sister, Diana, you know the one I've been talking about for so long now."

"The one you almost gave up on." Shiryu, Seiya, Shun and Kat said in unison...They were allaround the age of 9-12.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Brother, come here I have a secret." Diana said pulling her brother down to her level of about 4 ft. 7 in. height.

"What is the brown haired guys name?"

"Why Diana do you have a crush?"

"Yes, maybe." Diana blushed.

"His name is Seiya." Hyoga said, " And the girl with the green hair is Kat, the black hair is Shiryu and the green hair is Shún, oh and the girls over there by the swings are Lehcar, with the silver hair I like her, and Miho, with the brown hair."

"Thanks brother." Diana said kissing him on the cheek.

"Aww...ain't that sweet Hyoga." Shiryu said.

"Hi...I'm Diana, what's your name?" Diana asked walking over to Kat.

"Name's Kat, Nice to meet you, do you wanna go climb the tree with me?" Kat asked pointing to a tree that had a clubhouse in it's branches.

"Hyoga, can I?" Diana asked.

"Be careful sister." Hyoga said.

"Yes brother." Diana said before running off with Kat.

"Who is that Hyoga?" Lehcar said walking over with Miho.

"That is my little sister." Hyoga said smiling.

"Really." Miho said.

"Yes really."

"She looks just like you." Lehcar smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hyoga asked pushing her playfully.

"Nothing Hyoga." Lehcar said running off in the direction of the tree.

"Hyoga, can I trust you with a secret?" Shún asked pulling him aside.

"Yes Shún." Hyoga said.

"I like your sister." Shún said.

"Ain't that sweet." Hyoga whispered, "I won't tell anybody, I promise."

"Thank you." Shún said.

"You're welcome Shún." Hyoga smiled.

Later that night...

"Sister...help...somebody." Hyoga shouted as a large man came and but him in a large black car.

"Don't worry Diana I'll be alright." Shiryu said as he too was taken away.

"BROTHER...SHIRYU…NO." Diana said, "Somebody help!"

"I'll find you Diana!" Hyoga cried as the car drove off, "I'll find you again."

"What's wrong?" Shún said running outside.

"They took Hyoga and Shiryu!" Diana shouted.

"They probably would have taken me and Seiya away too." Shún said with Seiya right behind him.

"No you can't leave Seiya." Diana said, "I like you."

"Huh?" Seiya blushed.

"Uhh..." Diana said blushing as she ran off in to the orphanage.

"Did she say she liked me Shún?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, she did." Shún said with competition in his voice, "I guess we'll just have to fight for her."

"Oh...so you like her too?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah...I guess I do." Shún said.

"Watch out Seiya." Seika, his older sister cried as two took more people in black took him and Shún away.

"Seika!" Seiya shouted.

"Seiya, don't leave." Seika shouted.

"Shún!" Diana said running out of the orphanage with Lehcar and Kat behind her.

"Get the girls!" A tall bald guy dressed in black shouted.

"Run!" Kat said.

"Okay." Lan, Lehcar's youngest brother shouted.

All of a sudden Diana, Kat, Lehcar and Lan were taken and thrown in back of separate black cars leaving Miho and Seika, all by herself.

"NO!" Seika cried.

Eight kids were taken from the orphanage that night, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shún, Seiya, Lan, Kat, Lehcar, and Diana, they were not to be seen for 10 years at a tournament in Tokyo for the golden cloth...

Ten years later...

"WELCOME, EVERYONE TO TOKYO'S GRAND DOME!" An announcer's voice shouted, "THE KNIGHTS ARE COMPETING TO SEE WHO WINS THE GOLD CLOTH OF PHEONIX."

"Oh great." Diana said taking off her headpiece, which was a swan with wings outward and walking in the dome and accidentally ran into Hydra, a water knight supposedly.

"You're a girl you can't compete in the competition, they'll beat you." Hydra said looking at Diana.

"Shut your trap, I'm as good as any guy here." Diana said glaring at him, "I didn't train for 10 years to be beat by a guy."

"And I didn't train for 5 years to be beat by a girl." Gekki, a bear knight, said walking over to her, "I will crush you in my first battle."

"Don't count on it." Diana said putting on her headpiece, swishing her hair, and stomped off to find her brother, who was supposed to be here.

"Diana?" Seiya said, "Is that you?"

"Seiya?" Diana said running to hug him.

"Diana, you've grown so much, last time I saw you, and you were nine."

"I know." Diana blushed.

"Is Hyoga around?"

"I haven't seen him!" Seiya said.

"How about Shún?"

"Do you still have a crush on him?" Seiya asked.

"How did you?"

"Hyoga, I met up with him in Greece, he told me."

"Oh..." Diana blushed.

"Oh... and by the way you've gotten cuter since the last time I saw you too."

"You too." Diana said blushing as she blew him an air kiss.

"Well I'll see you in the ring." Seiya said throwing one back.

"Ok." Diana said looking around, "Shiryu?"

"Huh?" Shiryu said turning around.

Shiryu was now 22 and he didn't recognize anybody.

"Shiryu." Diana called again.

"Diana, Is that you?" Shiryu said running up to her.

She was now 19.

"Yes, it's me, who did you think it was?" Diana said sarcastically.

"You've grown a lot." Shiryu said.

"I know." Diana grinned.

"Have you seen Kat?" Shiryu asked, "She's looking for you."

"Kat?" Diana said excitingly, "She's here?"

"Yeah, her armor is pink you'll be able to find her easy." Shiryu grinned.

"Okay... well see ya in the ring?" Diana asked.

"Yep." Shiryu grinned.

"You know I'm gonna beat you right?" Diana smiled turning around.

"I don't think so, I am not going to prove to Sunrei that I got beat by a girl." Shiryu said.

"I don't think so." Diana said, "Just because your sister is here doesn't mean I'm going to be nice."

"Well Kat is looking for you, how about you go find her it seemed like an emergency something about Shún." Shiryu said, "See ya in the ring."

"Ok." Diana said walking off to find Kat.

"Hey Diana." Lan said, "Kat is over there."

"Thanks Lan." Diana said turning around slowly, "Wait...Lan."

"What?" Lan said looking at her.

"Come here."

"Okay."

"I am going to hug you, cuz I haven't seen you in like forever."

"Okay."

"OK." Diana said hugging him tightly.

"Diana, You're squeezing me!" Lan said out of breath.

"Sorry!"

"Diana!" Kat said.

"KAT!" Diana said turning around and running towards her.

"I missed you so much." Kat said hugging her.

"Shiryu said you wanted to talk to me about Shún."

"Yeah, he misses you so much he just can't stand that you have to fight in the first match against Hydra he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"That's really sweet, but I am not a girly girl anymore I am as tough as any guy here and I'll prove it."

"Same old arrogant Diana I knew at the orphanage." Kat smiled.

"Yep." Diana said.

"Well let's go find Shún." Kat said.

"Okay." Diana said.

"Last place I saw him was right...here." Kat said turning the corner.

"Shún!" Diana shouted as she ran to him.

"Diana!" Shún said getting up and running toward Diana, "I missed you so much."

"Me too." Diana said taking off her headpiece.

"I missed you a lot." Shún said kissing her on the lips.

"Whoa Shún." Kat said.

"Whoa what?" Shún asked.

"Your kiss." Diana said, "It was amazing."

"Really, want another?" Shún asked.

"You better not bro 1st match is about to start." Kat said.

"Well better put this back on." Shún said putting the headpiece on Diana's head.

"Thank you." Diana said kissing him on the lips and heading towards the ring.

"FIRST MATCH DIANA SWAN AND HYDRA." An announcers voice was heard over the intercom, "PLEASE REPORT TO THE MIDDLE OF THE RING."

"Well, Well, Well." Hydra said, "Looks as if I'm fighting the girl first."

"I'm NOT going to be easy on you either." Diana grinned popping her knuckles.

"BEGIN." The announcer's voice said.

"Ladies first." Hydra said.

"I guess that means you." Diana said.

"Very funny." Hydra said.

"Ready Hydra." Diana shouted, "DIAMOND STORM!"

"SWAN, TAKES THE FIRST MOVE."

(ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER)

"WHY HASN'T HYDRA ATTACKED YET, ALL HE DOES IS TRY TO DODGE...DIANA SWAN'S ATTACKS...WHAT A WIMP!"

"What's happening to me?" Hydra said.

"Right about now the ice is freezing your insides." Diana smiled.

"What?" Hydra said.

"IT LOOKS AS IF HYDRA IS PARALYZED."

"Let's see now it's probably at your brain." Diana said as Hydra fainted.

"WINNER: DIANA SWAN." The announcers voice shouted.

"GO DIANA." Shún shouted from the side.

"NEXT MATCH: HYOGA SWAN AGAINST GEKKI THE BEAR, PLEASE REPORT TO THE RING, I'VE JUST BEEN INFORMED SWAN HAS NOT ARRIVED YET, SO NEXT MATCH PEGASUS VS. GEKKI."

"GO SEIYA." Diana shouted from the edge of the ring.

"I will crush you Seiya." Gekki said.

"Try me." Seiya said arrogantly, "PEGASUS METEOR PUNCH."

"What was that?" Gekki said laughing, "Try my bear hug."

"OH FANS GEKKI'S PULLING OFF HIS GEKKI'S BEAR HUG, NOBODY ESCAPES THAT….3000, WHOA SOMEBODY GET PEGASUS OUTTA THERE."

"WHAT, MY CLOTH...IT'S CRACKING." Gekki shouted.

"That's the power of Pegasus." Seiya said.

"WINNER: PEGASUS, NEXT MATCH PHOENIX VS. DRAGON! WHAT? PHOENIX HAS NOT ARRIVED EITHER, WELL, WELL, WELL THEN HYOGA SWAN VS. LIONET."

"GO HYOGA." Diana shouted hoping Hyoga could hear her.

"I'll bury you all." Hyoga said, "But first I start with you."

"Try, you half breed." Lionet said.

"HEY!" Diana said.

"Diana, control your self." Shún said.

"Wrong, My mother was Russian but my father was Japanese." Hyoga said, "I am not here to hear insults, I'm here to find my sister."

"FIGHT!" The announcers voice said."

"DIAMOND DUST." Hyoga shouted freezing Lionet's hand.

"Try my other." Lionet said waving his right arm around."

"DIAMOND STORM!"

"HE JUST USED HIS SISTER'S ATTACK." The announcers voice shouted, "BUT HAS HE SEEN HER!"

"Diana?" Hyoga asked looking around.

"Hyoga!" Diana shouted.

"Diana!" Hyoga said running to the side of the ring.

"Hurry...Lionet is coming for you." Diana asked.

"No he isn't he'll be dead before he touches me." Hyoga said looking in Diana's ice blue eyes.

"ROARRRRR!" Lionet said running towards Hyoga and right before he could reach Hyoga he fell over.

"WINNER HYOGA SWAN, AND THE CROWD GOES WILD AS THE SIBLINGS ARE REUNITED AFTER 10 YEARS." The announcers voice shouted.

"Diana, I missed you so much." Hyoga said swinging her around and kissing her on the forehead, "Let's go home."

"I can't I'm fighting..." Diana said.

"What?" Hyoga said, "My baby sister fighting wow."

"Yep." Diana smiled.

"NEXT BATTLE: PEGASUS VS. DRAGON!"

"Seiya...be careful." Diana said under her breath.

"Diana, what did you say?" Hyoga asked.

Diana looked around... "I said please be careful Seiya."

"Diana, sister have you fallen for the arrogant Seiya?"

"I don't know."

"WINNER: PEGASUS!"

"What?" Diana said.

"Diana, Seiya beat Shiryu."

"His heart it's not beating." Diana said worriedly.

"His dragon will fade if he doesn't get hit in the opposite point on which he was hit with the same force as was hit before." Shún said walking over to Shiryu was thrown into the wall," I'll hold him Seiya you need to hit him with the same force you hit him with to save him."

"Seiya, we need you." Sunrei, his sister said running over to the stretcher where Seiya was getting taken off.

"Ma'am he needs medical attention immediately." the doctor said.

"Well if my brother doesn't get medical attention right now he'll die." Sunrei said, "Seiya please."

"Take me over there." Seiya said.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"You heard me take me over to him." Seiya said arrogantly.

"Thank you Seiya." Sunrei said.

"Hurry his dragon is fading." Diana screamed.

"Don't disappear dragon!" Seiya shouted, "Pegasus Meteor Punch!"

"WOW, THAT PUNCH THREW SHÚN BACKWARDS BUT WAS IT ENOUGH TO REVIVE DRAGON."

"Please!" Diana begged, "Shiryu, wake up."

"He's alive." Shún said smiling.

"Shún, you're alright!" Diana said, "Shiryu too."

"Hurry these men need medical attention now!" the doctor said putting Shiryu on the stretcher.

"THE TOURNAMENT WILL CONTINUE, NEXT MATCH ANDROMEDA SHÚN VERSUS UNICORN JAB"

"Go Shún!" Diana shouted.

"Diana?" Hyoga asked, "Arn't you worried about Seiya?"

"Yes!" Diana said, "That's why I'm leaving now."

"Diana?" Hyoga said, "You can't."

"Yes I can, I found what I was looking for."

"You weren't here for the gold cloth either?"

"No. I was here to find you hoping you would see me on TV or actually be here, now my mission is complete I can live my life." Diana said, "I quit!"

"Diana, if you quit I quit!" Hyoga said.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT DIANA SWAN HAS QUIT THE COMPETITION!"

"What?" Shún said looking out from the ring, "She can't quit."

"Shún, I love fighting but I have to quit now my mission is complete." Diana said looking up at Shún.

"But Diana?" Shún said.

"But what?" Diana asked.

"I…I love you." Shún said.

"Well…I'm not really into that kind of relationship right now. Sorry, but I would." Diana said running off towards the exit.

"Diana…wait." Hyoga said.

"Hyoga…I'm leaving whether you like it or not." Diana said stomping off, hair swishing behind her.

"Someone has an attitude, no?" Lehcar, the silver dragon said walking over.

"Lehcar!" Hyoga said running over to her.

"Hey Hyoga, Diana isn't coming back is she?" Lehcar asked.

"I don't think so." Shún said loudly from the ring as he dodged one of Jab's attacks.

"Wait, what are the chains doing?" Lehcar asked looking at Shún who had tears running down his face.

At Grande Foundation Hospital…

"Seiya!" Diana said running into the hospital room, "Are you okay?"

"Diana, chill I am fine!" Seiya laughed, "What, did you quit?"

"Yes, I had to quit, my mission to find my brother was completed, and I didn't really want to fight in the first place, I knew you'd be there." Diana said quietly.

"Diana?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah." Diana said blushing.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah…sure." Diana said.

"I…I…I love you!" Seiya said.

"Ummm…Seiya I have to go find Miho, and tell her what happened to you." Diana said blushing, "Oh…and I love you too."

"Wow!" Seiya said looking at Diana.

"Excuse me!" a voice said.

"Shiryu?" Seiya's voice said as he looked up from his magazine.

"How's your head?" Shiryu asked.

"It's alright now!"

"Sunrei…told me everything I owe you my life."

"Aw it's no big deal."

"Actually, I want to tell you something that's been bothering me before I go back to Gorôhô."

"Tell me!"

"Ever since this tournament started I've felt an unseen cosmo."

"What?" Diana asked walking back in.

"The tenth knight is already in the coliseum."

Back at the battle arena...

"Shún, brother, you are still a whiner." A deep voice said rising from the golden cloth box.

"Ikki, is that you?" Shún said looking up as his chains were going around him.

"Shún, I have come to take the cloth."

"FINALLY PHEONIX HAS ARRIVED!" The announcer's voice shouted, "HE SAYS HE IS TAKING THE GOLD CLOTH!"

"He won't take it without a fight! Jab said.

"Shún, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you stand in my way!" Ikki said.

"No Ikki, I will not let you pass!" Shún said bravely.

"Alright, brother, you give me no choice."

"WAIT, HIS FIGHT IS WITH ME." Jab said.

"Not today." Ikki said jumping down into the ring.

Grande Foundation Hospital...

"Seiya, what are you gonna do?" Diana asked.

"I really don't know." Seiya said trying to sit up.

"Seiya, don't you'll hurt yourself even more you need to rest." Diana said, "I think I will just stay here with you over night.

"Diana, I'll be fine." Seiya said.

"No…I am staying here." Diana said crawling on the bench by the window and closing her eyes.

'She looks so cute laying there.' Seiya thought as he looked at her.

A/N: Chpter Two will be coming soon...


End file.
